Walther and 86
Walter is a Recon Pup for the Trussian Army as well as a T.I.C Sentinel class Agent as well as Brother to pup 86. 86 is a Sentinel Class Pup as well as a Gunship Commander in the Air Force and Former Squad Leader while Walther is his Twin brother whom he loves very much. Bio '' 86'' 86 was born on Blue-Rue moon during the 19th age as a Sentinel Class agent. He was born first followed by Walther, he and Walther were born and have about 25 other siblings which to them is unknown do to Sentinel social norms and laws. The only reason he an Walther stayed together was because of the rarity of twins being born within the Sentinel Class and race at their time. Only one other time in their history were twins and they became great warriors. Growing up Walther was educated and trained just like any other soldier in the Sentinels. Though after a few training sessions he started to exhibit Leadership traits and was bumped up to advance training regiments for this. He would later receive his own Squad of 6 other Pups one being Walther. When 86 was of age he went to be assigned his name and job, he went into line and when his commander came to him, he was given the name 86. When 86 asked why, which was against the rules and his commander told him because he was the 86th in line, so that would be his name as well as 86 got hit by his Commander (Biological Father) for speaking out of turn. After passing all tests to Prove himself he and Walther commenced their first Mission and from then on they both had a great track record for them and their Squad within the Sentinels. Things were looking up for him and Walther but one day their commander told them to assassinate Takota. 86 wondered why but he knew that he could not do to the rules. He and Walther set out to complete the Task but everything went haywire. One thing they both were not expecting was Thomas!! of Starfleet. When they tried to commence their attack Thomas intervened and upon expecting Death they both received mercy. From this he and Walther tried to escape but only he was able to. Walther tried in a attempt fight Takota and Thomas but he was overwhelmed again. 86 was able to make it back to base but upon arriving he saw the other members of his Squad lined up and then executed. He was then Forced to fight Sarah a Pup he started to show Emotions for but was forbidden. Though unknown to 86 Sarah faked here death in the fight and would soon flee afterward but that is a story for another time. After the fight 86 was brought to his Commander (Father) for execution for failure. 86 begged his Commander for mercy but he was only hit several times and was told he was weak. 86 kept asking but just kept getting hit, in response 86's anger grew and he attacks his commander and 34 other agents. When it was all over 86 was covered in blood and knew he had to escape. Afterwards he gathered a few of hi s things and eft knowing he and Walther could never return because of their Failure. 86 came back and Found Walther and he injected A-Serum into him causing Walther to attack Thomas and Takota but Thomas destroyed it in Walther and captured 86. Takota was going to do a harsh punishment on him but he asked Thomas for help only because he knew that he would be separated from Walther so he started to cry again. Takota never saw this from a Sentinel agent so he and Thomas did help and 86 was able to have a better life. 86 along with Walther and Blood are the only agents up to date from the Sentinels to come back into the agency. Today 86 lives in the Capital with Walther, they both bought an Apartment in the T.I.C district and have then on joined the Trussian Army. Walther PPK 32 (Full Name) Walther like his brother is very smart and talented at their jobs and class. He entered along with 86 in training and had exceptional skills in Tech, recon, and mechanical skills. Upon him and his Brother Walther has always been a bit more sensitive then other Sentinel Pups. He would act out differently but never show it knowing it was against his Pups Law. He always wanted to know more about his mom and dad but his and 86's mom passed away after they were born and their dad was their Military commander who suffered from temper problesm because of medical problems many years earlier. Though Walther pushed through and was happy with his and found his Squad to be his true home and Family. Even though everything changed once their squad failed Walther tried to Fight Thomas and was defeated by him. Walther kept fighting but broke down and was given Mercy. Thomas and Takota gave him a new start but still wanted to be with his Brother and Squad. Walther eventually met back up with 86 but he was angry and after a huge mess he calmed down and informed Walther what happened to Sarah and their squad. Walther was in tears and new he and 86 were now in Exile but their Future was still looking way up as Walther Join the Trussian Army and became a Recon Pup and serves in the same unit with his brother who is the Commander of their Army Unit. He and his brother now both live in a huge Apartment in the Capital which has a huge pool. Personality 86 86 is a true Commando and talented leader he devotes himself to the task at hand and will do anything to get the Job done. He pushes himself to his limit no matter what he want to get batter and better at anything as well as obey his commanding officers, even though sometimes he speaks his mind leading to him getting hit. He dos though have a lighter side besides from being serious and loves his brother Walther. 86 also loves pistols and Shoutgun and Target practice is where he will be most of the time besides being on missions or teasing Walther. Walther Walther on a lighter side is more Emotional then 86 and very smart with technical and Tactical situations. He thinks he is more talented at shooting then his brother but 86 will just have to show him up. Walther is also very excellent in combat with his Walther PPK or Tech9 as well as skilled in a variety of fields. He is very Emotional unknown to others beside 86 and Sarah he has a Teddy bear which he loves and cares about as much as his Guns. Though he is so Sensitive to it that he will cry if his Teddy bar is even touched by anyone else then him. This shows hoe emotional he is when not in combat. Appearance 86 86 and Walther being twins they both look similar in a way but in another they are completely different. 86 is a Husky mix breed, he has white fur and pointy ears with a black paws and two black stripes going down his back. He also wears Black uniform with T.I.C Sentinel styling along with his badge which he cherishes. He also has turquois colored eyes and Black collar around his neck Walther Walther is also a Husky mix as well as he has Black fur with white Paws and two white stripes going down his back. He also has a large Red scare on his fore head from a past injury that has never healed. He left eye is green and his right eye is red as he also has a Red Collar around his neck and always has a grin on his face. Weapons and Gear. Walther Walther is a Highly skilled Pup Warrior. He knows a variety of Marshal Arts and is skilled as a technical genius and bladed weapons expert. Walther uses a Walther PPk Pistol and a Tech9 submachine Pistol as his weapons of choice. He Loves the Walther PPk pistol because it is small, compact, and still gives a Powerful Punch against enemies. He is also a huge fan of James bond and his Movies and Gadgets. Since he is a fan of James Bond, Walther also carries and many times design his own high tech Gadgets. How and What he carries depends on the Mission and Situation as well it also Unknown. He Also Carries a variety of Daggers and combat knives. After Leaving The Sentinels on Blue-Rue, Walther trained for 18 months in Paw to Paw and Blade to Blade Combat under Freezer's brother Blade ''' '''86 : 86 is a highly trained and hardcore Soldier Pup. He uses more Muscle and fast strategy in combat as he will think and act very fast making his opponent in the dust. 86 Carries a Sawed off Double Barrel Shout gun and a 357 Magnum Revolver. When in action 86 is a quick draw with both Weapons. If Disarmed from his Guns he will whip out his Black and red Light Sabers.